battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Gallian Empire/@comment-25722005-20150709053814
EMERGENCY RADIO BROADCAST- To all citizens and subjects of the Gallian Empire, and her Colonies and Dependencies, this is your Imperial Commissioner Montgomery Bainbridge, addressing you, the citizens of Gallia and my fellow compatriots. As of this night, the Eighth of July, in the year of our Lord 2015, at approximately 11:30 PM, a communist-radicalist assailant from Cattiria has managed to break through the security detail of Her Majesty, the Empress of Gallia and the Protector of the Rights of the Gallian People, Lucille II. According to details noted by our officers in Her Majesty's entourage, this Cattirian communist-anarchist-radicalist assailant has managed to fire off four rounds, two into our beloved Emperor, and another two into the Archlordess of Arcadia, Catherine; who is also a relative of the Asquith branch of the Imperial House of Winston-Battenbrandt. The Gallian Empire, her politicians, and her people condemns the action of this Cattirian communist-anarchist-radicalist assailant, and in extension, the action of Cattiria. The audacity of this Cattirian assailant in an attempt to take down two very influential members of their Houses and their States is great. And so is the officials of Cattiria, whose transmissions to the People's Republic of Gallia have been intercepted. The transmissions states that Cattiria pledges their assistance to the cause of the Gallian communists. As a result, all people whose phones will ring at exactly 12:00 in the noon tomorrow, Ninth of July, will be registered as a participant in a mass disturbance against the people and the government of Gallia. These people will be effectively discharged and stripped of any Gallian citizenship, and will henceforth be declared as an immigrant in their own country. These soon-to-be immigrants will be brought to prisons scattered all across Gallia, where their faith will be in the hands of the Imperial Commission on State Security. As for the pledging of aid to the revolutionary People's Republic of Gallian communists, we highly condemn the actions of Cattiria once more. Cattiria, whom the Gallian Empire has trusted and has formed an alliance and a trade agreement with. Cattiria has betrayed our trust. Therefore, the Gallian Empire is cutting off the alliance and the trade agreement with Cattiria, and with the cancellation of any and all political ties, the Gallian Empire therefore declares a state of war between us and Cattiria. As a result, we will be restating the draft of personnel for the war against the revolutionaries and Cattiria. The Government has made plans which will be vital to the success of the operations against these nations. But then, without the cooperation and help of the people, we will not succeed. Every citizen is encouraged to support our Uniformed Services, whether it be physically or economically. Many of you citizens might have a job in the giant factories tha have powered Gallia since her birth. If so, the Government encourages you to continue whatever that it might be that you're doing to help the Gallian industry. The road ahead might be rough, bloody, and dangerous. But the Government assures that we will pull through this. We will pull through, and eliminate the People's Republic of Gallia and Cattiria. We shall end the bloody reign of these spawns of Satan, and eliminate them once and for all, in order to make the world we live in a better place. May God bless our souls, may God bless the Gallian Empire, may God bless anything and anyone that will support us through this struggle, may God protect our Empress and the Archlordess of Arcadia from harm, and may He give us strength to fight all the evil in this world - death, oppression, injustice, and more. May He make us his Holy Sword, that shall bring light towards the oppressed, so that we shall purge this world of the evil that has enclenched it. Once again, this is Imperial Commissioner Montgomery Bainbridge, signing off. May God bless and guide you. After that, the cheers of a hundred thousand people are heard, before the broadcast ends, and the daily music playlists continue.